


[VID] A Time of Violence

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Flash Point (movie)
Genre: 2-3 minutes, Donnie Yen - Freeform, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: Getting into fights is the fun part of being a cop – but should it be?





	

The music is A Time of Extinction, by Jambinai.

Download links: [1280x544, 105MB .624 mp4](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/atimeofviolence-genusshrike.mp4) | [720x306, 80.2MB xvid avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/atimeofviolence-genusshrike.avi)


End file.
